factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Xa'Nia Rale
~~Xa'Nia Rale~~ The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices This quiz is not required for adult characters. If you do not want to answer this quiz, please specify your character's faction in their history. 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:0 Number of D's:3 Number of E's:2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Xa'Nia is a adventurous, loyal, prideful, intelligent, brave person. She prefers to keep her feelings bottled up, finding that other peoples problems are more important. She's not the best with romance either. She would always rather punch someone in the face than accept a date, seeing that punching someone is easier. She's quite boastful, too. She is very social active having many friends and some enemies. Read more: http://thefactionsrpg.proboards.com/thread/181/xania-rale#ixzz34nz5Bg6B 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What made them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what made them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Xa'Nia was born into the Erudite faction. She had a brother and sister who were of which older than her. At their choosing ceremony they both choose Erudite, and since Xa'Nia looked up to them, she decided she would too. Her opinion changed since then though. Xa'Nia's parents became very strict as the years went on to the point where she was no longer allowed outside her home. That didn't stop her though. She analyzed when her parents would be at every moment of everyday. After this she was able to successfully sneak out of her home without being caught by her parents. She finally realised that she was made to be free and saw that if she choose Erudite she would never have any freedom. She's been hoping ever since that on her apitutude test she'd another faction just not Erudite. Read more: http://thefactionsrpg.proboards.com/thread/181/xania-rale#ixzz34nzXxuaL 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- ---- Congrats! is in '''Dauntless. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:46, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Adult Approved